Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a downloadable version of the original game released for PlayStation 3's PlayStation Network and Xbox 360's Xbox Live Arcade on 2010 worldwide. This port was officially announced by Sega on 10 June 2010 that it would be released on the aforementioned platforms. It was then released for Steam on 2011 under the name Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut, containing most of the changes found in that game and later received backwards compatibility for the Xbox One on 28 September 2017. Plot A few millennia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan of echidnas (the Knuckles Clan). A peaceful echidna named Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water god Chaos. When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being injured. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed all of the echidnas, except for Tikal. Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, also known as the continent in the sky. In the present day, Dr. Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Because he believed it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city and turn it into "Robotnikland"." To help him, he has created the E-100 Series robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they start another journey for the Chaos Emeralds. Gameplay The game is divided up into two stages: Action Stages, and Adventure Fields. The division of Action Stages and Adventure Fields was a serious departure from all previous Sonic games. Artworks 'Boxarts' Sonic-adventure-xbla-box.jpg 'Renders 3D: 01' Adventure_DX_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure_DX_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Adventure_DX_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Adventure_DX_Amy.png|Amy Rose Adventure_DX_Big.png|Big the Cat Adventure_DX_E102_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Adventure_DX_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna 'Renders 3D: 02' Sonic S3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails S3D.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles S3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sally S3D.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn Cream S3D.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy S3D.png|Amy Rose 10_Big_S3D.png|Big the Cat 11_Tikal_S3D.png|Tikal the Echidna 12_Gamma_S3D.png|E-102 Gamma Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma *Tikal the Echidna 'Bosses' *ZERO *Chaos *Perfect Chaos *Dr. Eggman Action Stages *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Sky Chase Act 1 *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Chase Act 2 *Sky Deck *Lost World *Hot Shelter *Final Egg *Sand Hill Unused Voices Sonic Adventure/Unused Voices Videos 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Adventure - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Adventure - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michael McGaharn' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma and Pachacamac *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Adventure/Voice Sounds Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games Category:Sonic Adventure Games